Beautiful
by Yukkikai
Summary: "I saw your sister hiccupping softly on your side of the altar and without noticing it –until Naruto hand me his handkerchief- I too had cried". . . Oneshot. AU


Beautiful

The first time I had noticed how beautiful you were was when we were back in middle school.

I accidently found your hiding spot as I was too, hiding from the rabid fangirls. We were in the same class I knew that, but your face had always be this gloomy and sad all the time to the point where people don't want to befriend you. But the moment I saw you on the school roof, I knew that I had to befriend you even though I the reason why seems to be unclear. You were humming happily to a soft tune while your little hands expertly knitting what seems at the moment ; a light blue scarf. The way your eyes shone with so much love while knitting that scarf took my breath away and made my stomach fluttered in a way I never felt before.

I approached you but as soon as I did, the smile on your face disappeared and replaced with terrified look. I asked you what you were doing, you whimpered softly the answer even though I can see how scared you were to me. But why you were so scared of me? I questioned the same thing.

I asked again if the scarf you were making was a gift for someone. I mentally pat my back with my genius move as I can see how quickly your face lit up with excitement when told me that you were making them for your little sister. Then you started to tell me about your sister and all the things she had done like scoring the highest mark in class or winning a race and other stuffs. I sat down next to you rather slowly because I don't want to break the magic moment between us. I could see how much you adored you little sister and being the awesome Uchiha I am, I could also tell that your little sister adored you as much. You looked so beautiful.

.

.

.

The second time I saw how much beautiful you had become was when we were in high school.

You and I had been great friends ever since the time we met in the rooftop. You were always so grateful that I have become your friend and taught you how to be brave and how to speak up. By the time we first went to high school, you had finally loose that stutter in your speeches. With your long dark hair and unique eyes, people started to notice you –how beautiful you were no matter how hard for you to accept it- and you made a lot of friends. At first I was quite jealous and thought that you would not be my friends anymore. But you stayed by my side even when I threw a tantrum, you stayed loyal to our friendship.

My platonic feelings for you wavered a little when that dog-breath boy started to be clingy to you along with that bug boy –even though he doesn't seem that clingy I knew how much he followed you around the school because apparently you were his first friend and the first girl who didn't cringe at his fascination towards bugs. The three of you were always seen together all the time, just like how the ShikaInoCho trio. But you always made time for me so I never thought much about it.

I finally realised my true feelings towards you when you confessed to me of your crush for that idiot blond Naruto. At first I thought I was hurt because Kiba and Shino knew about this way before I do even though we have been bestfriend for so long. Turns out, being told second about the news was not the problem...the news that you were in love with another man was the real problem.

I always knew how beautiful you were back then you can't even imagine how many guys I had to chase off because of you –had couples of scars on my knuckle from the fight with some dudes after they were talking about you would be the proof-, lucky I had Kiba and Shino on my side at those moments. But the time when I saw you walking hand in hand with Naruto reminded me how beautiful you were again. Your hair was black but at closer look, you can see the blue tint in it as unique as Sakura's pink but natural hair. Your eyes were not always white, sometimes it turned pink when you blush too hard, sometimes I could see the grey in them whenever you were reading any gory scene in a book of watching them in the movie matching the pale complexion of your face. But most of the time your eyes were in the softest shades of lavender, suited with your soft face and kind heart.

While it was something quite awkward for me, I do notice how developed you were back then even though you had been trying so hard to hide the natural curves given to you. I still remember that time when Hanabi send me a photo of you trying on bikinis –which she obviously took it without you knowing it- I couldn't stop the blood rushing to my face when I saw that picture. Even my mom had to ask me if I had a fever when the blush on my face couldn't seem to go away during dinner. Itachi would just chuckle at me the whole time.

Your appearance though simple and modest, still compliments your beauty in a soft and elegance way. But no matter what, the most beautiful thing about you was your kindness. Your big golden heart shone through your skin and made you glow among the ohers. Even that jerk Gaara took an interest in you because of your kindness. It was also your kindness that made me attracted to you. So please Hinata, believe me when I said that you were beautiful in and out. You are beautiful to me in all ways, and I have fallen in love with you.

.

.

.

The first time I fallen deeper in love with you was when you blink away the tears on your eyes after you said yes on becoming my wife.

Your relationship with Naruto managed to stay strong throughout high school –though Naruto seem to have confused his feeling towards Sakura too-, those days were awfully painful for me but I told myself as long as he make you happy then I'll be okay. After the two of you broke up, slowly but surely determined, I started to show you my feelings. It confused you for a while but sure enough, you fall in love with me too soon after. My mother was so happy when I told my family about us while Itachi just smirked and murmured ' _took you long enough'_ under his breath. Father didn't say anything but I knew that glint in his eyes that he approved of you. My family adored you so much even back when we were in middle school.

We got into the same university and happily dating by that time. But just like the others, we have couples of disagreement and misunderstanding and let's also be honest the problem created by my easily jealous and insecure self. Like there was one moment when you started to hang out with that white haired freak Toneri while the two of were just partner for the project both of you working on, or the time when Karin started to become clingy towards me even though she knew we were dating. I'm sorry I hurt you back then, I still regret it to this day that I made you cry.

We worked our asses towards our dream job but then yours were cut short when both your father and sister got into an accident. Your sister managed to get out with minimal injury but your father...the damage were quite hard on his head that he went into coma. With brave smile and strong will, you quit your dream job as a doctor and took over your family company. You were always dead tired whenever you got home and most of the time you would just sleep in the office. We barely have time for each other now, if you were not working then I am and vice versa. I suspected that you were feeling guilty for not sparing your precious time for me but I never confirmed it until you finally broke down crying and wanting for us to break up. My heart stopped for a second there when you ask for something so ridiculous, but then you said you were feeling guilty that we can't spend time like before that you had abandon me for your work and you were afraid that I will leave you first. I couldn't contain my laughter at that moment, and you looked at me confused.

I kissed you so hard that time and we made out for a while. Soon after, we finally spend our first night together. After our passionate moment, I cuddled you to my side and whispered soft promises, promise that I will never let go of you and that I will always support you in your journey.

It took you about a year and a half to finally stabilize your company with the help of your cousin, Neji along with some tutoring by Itachi on how to handle a business. You would love for Neji to take over your father's place but because of some complication you can't do that...yet. After three years in a coma, your father finally woke up and we celebrated it along with family and friends with so much joy a couple of weeks later when your father had made a full recovery.

During that celebration, I took that chance to finally ask you the question that had been running in my mind for months. So I fall on one knee and said those four words.

 _Will you marry me?_

.

.

.

I never thought you could become more beautiful than you already were, but those thought vanished away when I saw you walking down on the aisle hand in hand with your father in a white wedding dress with lavender tint on them that matches your eyes.

I saw your sister hiccupping softly on your side of the altar as she was your maid of honour and without noticing it –until Naruto hand me his handkerchief- I too had cried.

.

.

.

You always got mad at me whenever I said this but, you looked so beautiful when pregnant.

Every night since your belly had started bulging, you would checked out your belly in front of the mirror which I found cute –and extremely sexy too that I had to stop myself from pouncing on you- and you would smile this proud smile that lit up your face. But when the bulging started to get bigger and bigger, the smile on your face started to turn into a frown. Knowing you, I assumed that you were afraid that you would not be beautiful anymore so every night I would pull you into my arms and make sure to love you so hard that you would forget all of your insecurities. Every night I would kiss you and told you how beautiful you were pregnant because you were pregnant with my child.

Perhaps it was because of your crazy hormone but you were extra clingy with me during your pregnancy even to the point you would cry your heart out when I want to go for work. There were also those rare moments when I woke up tied to the bed –yea who would've thought the shy soft spoken Hinata could be so wild in bed- just because you refuse to let me to go to work. I would laugh out loud with your action because another second you take a look at me, you would burst out crying how sorry you were for tying me on our bed.

Some said it was during a wife's pregnancy that a man tends to stray. But looking at you licking the bowl of chocolate clean made me thinking how stupid those men could be for abandoning their wife for a stick with skirt they called a woman because by looking at you eating the chocolate happily without any care of the world made me realised of your beauty that came along with the pregnancy. Your chest looked much fuller now probably from the milk you were going to feed our baby. Your hips had grown wider to give space for the baby inside and your skin seemed to become shinier and glows like an angel you were.

No matter how you look my dear Hinata, I will always love you and you will always look beautiful in my eyes.

.

.

.

Without a doubt you had made me caught on my breath countless of time, but the time when I saw you smiling down on our child with a tired but contented smile made me feel as if I was about to faint.

Neji came to me holding another child of ours. My hands trembled slightly when Neji gave him to me. I was grinning like fool and I knew it but I couldn't stop my face from smiling, oh Hinata you gave me so much happiness. Suddenly I saw with the corner of my eyes another bundle in Hanabi's arms which surprised me, triplets? But I thought we would just be expecting twin. I turned my gaze towards you and without saying any word like always, you understood me. You said you were surprised too, then you burst out laughing while tears running on your cheeks.

Two sons and one daughter.

Three equally beautiful children.

We named our sons Natsu –summer- and Aki –autumn- suited with their bright red eyes, and Yuki –winter- for our daughter because of her innocent white eyes that mirrored yours.

When I first married you, I could only give you handful of love but now two years later you turn that handful of loves into something way bigger. You gave me a brand new world in exchange of the little love I gave you. Thank you my love.

I love you so much Hinata, for your beauty and more.

.

.

.

At 34 years old, you were diagnosed with breast cancer.

Your hair got thinner from all the chemo treatment and so does your confident. Even with all the encouraging words given to you, I knew that deep down you still feel as if you're no longer beautiful for the world. I would say that it was you that was far too beautiful for this corrupted world, and you laughed at me.

On your –hopefully- last chemo, Natsu and Aki surprised you with bald head and Yuki with super short hair. You panicked and asked what happened to their hair –especially for Yuki because everyone knew how much she treasured her long hair- and with wide smile on each face the three of them answered happily that they cut them so they can make a wig out of their hair for you. They continued by placing a box on your bed and waited for you to open it giddily. You turned towards me with teary eyes, I smiled and urged for you to open the box. With pale trembling hands, you reached for the box and opened it slowly. You burst out crying the tears you had tried so hard to keep from falling at the sight of the pretty black and blue wig, you can tell whose hair it came from; the black strands came from Natsu and Aki while the blue strand weaved along with jack black hair was obviously from Yuki.

The kids were confused why you're crying then started to cry too assuming that you hated their gift so you got out from your bed and kneeled on the floor so you could hug them. You gave them kisses and praising them for their precious gift. You told them they have made you so happy that you cried tears of happiness.

It sure quite pain in my back when I had to control Natsu and Aki all by myself without you at home but the smiles I just witnessed would worth a lifetime.

I love you not because of your hair nor I love you because of your face. I love you because of the smile that you could put on my face without you even trying.

My beautiful wife, with or without hair I will always love you the same.

.

.

.

My dear Hinata, even when you're old you're still beautiful as the first time I fall for you.

Now I stood next to your cold pale body at age of 70.

They dressed you in your finest white silk dress, and made your hair into a braid. Even when you lay cold in the coffin, you still smile as if you already knew that the angels would take you to heaven. For the first time, I was afraid that I would go to hell. I was afraid that I would never see you again in the afterlife so I cried. At the sight of me crying, Yuki came to hug me with her own pale eyes glistening with tears.

Throughout the whole ceremony, Yuki would hold my hand as our family and friend watch your coffin being lowered down into the ground. Our cold-hearted boys shed few tears too as they helped lowering you down. I stood next to your grave hours after the ceremony ended, reluctant to leave you even though you had obviously left me first.

Aki and Yuki came to fetch and pleaded for me to go home while Natsu waited in the car with his wife. With a sigh, I finally gave up and followed our kids back into the car so they could take me home. But before parting away, I whispered softly like how I always whispered into your ears.

 _Wait for me my angel, I will follow you soon._

~S~A~S~U~H~I~N~A~

Please review I would love you hear what you think about this, kinda sad aren't they? I'm so emotional while writing this.


End file.
